christmas with the neighbours
by xXxSecretdesirexXx
Summary: Bella is only after moving to forks when shes invited to spend Christmas with the Cullens! will everything go according to plan or will this christmas be a failure before it even begins?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys happy christmas to everyone who celebrates it.. this is my random christmas story its a two-shot second half is gonna be posted on new years eve which has been made obvious throughout this chapter thing.. well I hope u enjoy it. plz review love jenxxxxxxxxxx**

Christmas, my least favourite time of the year. It used not be that way. But after Renee died this summer.

I had no choice but to move in with my father Charlie in Forks in Washington. Needless to say I was not looking forward to Christmas at all. I mean what teenager wants to stay at home with her bachelor father and cook a huge dinner for two when I knew it wouldn't be eaten.

"Bella" Charlie called from downstairs..

"Coming" I slowly made my way downstairs wondering what was so important that he had to scream at me to come to him instead of him walking up the measly few steps too my room.

"Bell's were having dinner with the Cullen's on Christmas, as Esme was aware you had recently moved here and thought it would be nice for you to meet her sons" Oh great Im going to stuck with nerds. I can just feel it already..

"Okay" I smiled. "Any particular dress code?" I asked.

"They said Casual but for them that's formal" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"okay well Im going shopping, let me just call Alice"

It wasn't long until Alice arrived.

"So whats the big occasion?" she asked. Although I hadn't started school here yet, I knew Alice from when I was a child and I was more than aware that she loved shopping, and although I had a lot of clothes. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to go shopping. When Renee had died she left everything to me, so I was more than well off, with a mother who was a famous fashion designer, I probably didn't need to work a day in my life.

"I was invited to some people's house for Christmas, cant remember the details but Charlie said it had to be formal" I replied not really paying attention.

"Oh ok"

We wandered around port angelos aimlessly until I found this stunning dress. It was mid-thigh length and had demantee's all down the front. It didn't have a low plunge line so I thought it to be fitting. What was lacking in cleavage was made up for in leg. Not as if I had anyone to impress anyway I was still convince this Esme women sons where nerds.

"Bella" Alice squealed. I looked at her to see what had caught her eye and then I saw them too and squealed too. The sexiest pairs of black boots ever. They were knee length and had a six inch heel. Now to see if they had my size and of course they did.. I was going to look savage at this little get together.

"Thanks for coming with me Alice" I said as I dropped he home.

"No worries, let me know how it goes, I want all the details" She smiled at kissed my cheek before removing herself from my car.

"Love you" I shouted after her.

"Love you too, and merry Christmas"

"You too" I smiled and drove of home.

Later that night, I showered and exfoliated, hoping I wouldn't get any spots. That would just be a disaster even if I didn't have anyone to impress.

It wasn't long later than I found myself on face book browsing people pages. It wasn't long later till I came across Edward Cullens page. His picture was blocked but beside his name was a message.

_Christmas tomorrow and my mom invited the chief of police for dinner and his daughter. Who knew he had a daughter and why isn't she in school?? I bet she's ugly…_

There was six comments after this the first from Alice written about an hour ago.

_Alice Brandon: _Cullen you'll be surprised once you see her. Enjoy xxxxxx

_Edward Cullen: _you couldn't be any less specific tini, could you??

_Alice Brandon:_ I could be but where's the fun in that?

_Mike Newton:_ Dude, stop bickering its below you.

_Emmett Cullen:_ SHUT UP MIKE- Edward stop moaning Il be there so it will be all good, we'll find out what this chick is made off.

_Jasper Cullen:_ Damn straight.

Hmmm to write a comment or not to write a comment. I'l write a comment me thinks, and then Il take of my picture, evil plan forming so maybe this Christmas would be fun…

_Bella Swan: _Well I'm sure tomorrow's going to be good fun so, be sure to be on your best behaviour and watch out cause as the saying goes you shouldn't play games with a girl who can play better. Bella xxxxxx

I signed out after that reminding myself to see if there were any more comments on this when I woke up in the morning..

I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the three boys I would be spending Christmas with and wondering could I really play better than they could after all they've lived here longer but then again Im from Arizona and things down there roll differently. This was bound to be interesting..

"Bell's wake up" Charlie called it was nine and I was going to be late for mass. UGH. I went into my wardrobe and pulled out jeans and a nice snug top that hugged my curves. I pulled on a pair of high heel boots and applied some light make-up wondering whether id bump into the Cullen Boys. Thankfully I didn't, knowing our first encounter was going to be all the more interesting now.

I got home at eleven and immediately signed into face book to check if anything had been said in my absence and of course there was.

_Edward Cullen: _Looks like this chick is up for a little fun, lets see what she has in mind.

_Jasper Cullen: _Dude that sounds really pervy.

_Emmett Cullen: _Pervy is fun don't forget that.

_Edward Cullen: _It wasn't meant to be pervy

At about half eleven I finally got ready to go to the Cullen's house, knowing we had to be there before one.. At half twelve I was ready and needless to say I looked stunning.. Nothing Ugly about this bitch at all. Now all I needed to get was the litre of Vodka from the cupboard. Charlie wasn't downstairs when I came down so that task was fairly easy.

We arrived outside what I could only label to be a mansion at exactly two minutes too one.

"Bella please behave" my dad requested.

"Of course" I replied plastering a smile on my face.

We made out way to the door Charlie holding a present in his hand which was obviously wine. I just hoped it was white. I couldn't stand the red stuff.

I had barely knocked on the door when it was pulled open to reveal a stunning woman who look like she was in her thirties but clearly couldn't be as she had three teenage sons..

"Charlie" She pulled him into a hug and then moved to look at me.

"You must be Bella" A smile spread across her face and she pulled me into her for a hug.

"The Boys are in Emmetts room, just go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left, don't worry there not scary" She gestured from me to go on up as she pulled Charlie into the kitchen. I quickly made my way up stairs all the while wondering why she was so eager to be on her own with Charlie. I didn't bother to knock on the door and simply walked in. As soon as I did so I found three pairs of eyes resting on me..

"So you're the Cullen's?" I asked feigning boredom.

"Evidentially, and your Bella swan?" asked the bronze haired guy from the bed.

"well im not your mother so unless you expect other female quests then the answer to that question is obvious"

"Well Im Edward, that's Jasper, and Emmett"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I knew you were expecting an ugly bitch" I laughed and walked over to the end of the bed.

"Emmett?" He looked like fun..

"You any glasses up here?" he looked at me funny but pointed behind him to a few glasses that were sitting on his locker.. Now to clean them without getting caught..

En-suite I thought to myself and then I looked around and noticed two doors. Fuck!

"Which ones the bathroom?" I asked jeez to say conversation was booming was a lie anyway.

"Eh that one" It wasn't long until he saw me approach the door.

"Wait," He jumped up and ran in front of me

"Why do you need to go in there?" I pointed to the glasses showing a sign of irritation on my face.

"Cant you just drink from a dirty cup?"

"eh no you lot can, but Im not putting Vodka into a cup that I have no idea where it may or may not have been" Edward and jasper started laughing.

"She has a point"

"Did you say Vodka?" Edward asked.

"Yup" I replied popping the p.

"do we get some?"

"Hmmm Il have to think about that? Obviously Im hardly gonna drink it on my own"

Five minutes later we were sitting in a circle drinking shots out of the random glasses in Emmett's room.

"Guys dinners ready" Esme called up the stairs

"Coming" Edward called back. I got up first and made my way to the door hoping to fuck the guys weren't having trouble I only realised now how much we'd drank. There was only like a quarter of the vodka left.I stopped at the door at looked at the guys.

"Are ye alright?" I asked. I looked at each of um while saying this.

"Yup" No-one slurred so I took that to be they were fine- well they had better be fine cause I was not taking the blame for this.

"So whos saying grace?" Esme asked looking at me.

"I will" I offered.

"Dear Jesus, Bless Esme for making such a lovely meal and for having three sons who actually are a laugh even if they implied I was ugly over Facebook but that's in the past. Thanks to Charlie for having me, even thought I not sure if he had a choice but whatever, and merry Christmas to everyone" I said and sat back down placing my hands on my dress under the table.

"Bella that was lovely" Esme replied..

"Thanks" I replied while giggling away to myself. I was aware that the three guys eyes were on me, but I couldn't help it, I found it amusing that we were playing happy families. I didn't know why the guys were staring but to be honest I didn't care.

About an hour later I found myself cleaning up with Esme, she really was a lovely women.

I made my way to the den a few minutes later, after Esme assured me that was where I would find them.

I heard there voices before I was at the door.

"So what do you think of Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I think she's a ride" answered Emmett's booming voice

"I think she's hot but theres more to her than she's letting us see"Edward replied, clearly hes over observant.

"What about you dude?" Edward asked

"I think shes lovely and I cant believe shes friends with Alice maybe she could help"

I took this as my cue to walk in, although I didn't bother to say anything I mean if he wanted my help all he need do was ask. Edward had me curious about him now but he need not know that.

"So what are we doing now, seeing as you clearly said you wanted to play games, and right now I'm so bored I could probably fall asleep?" I yawned for exaggeration.

"You want to play games with three men that are older than you?" I laughed…

"Older than me?, the only person in this room that is older than me is Emmett, who is twenty and you two wont be eighteen until the 31st of this month" I replied and there jaws dropped.

"How do you know that?"

"Mommy dearest filled me, I know more than that but it shall remain a secret for now!" I noticed a bean bag chair that was unoccupied and flung myself into it more than aware my dress had ridden up a few inches.

" What did she say?" They all moaned in unison..

"Not telling you" I replied.

"Please" Jasper drawled.

"Well, Il tell you what she said about you Jasper! Your in Love with Alice Brandon but haven't had the balls to do anything about it" I had a smile on my face and his smile dropped,

"But don't worry I know Alice so I'l help you, she's really nice, I love her like a sister and trust me by the time your 18 you'll be together"

"Bella that's in six days" Did he think I couldn't count or something.

"Im more than aware of when the 31st of December is" I replied bored.

"Well Edward seeing as Im getting Jasper Alice for his birthday present, who or what do you want?" the look on his face was one of puzzlement.

"Surprise me"

"Oh you'll be surprised all right Il bring variety and you can chose"

"Fyi if your not already your now having a party or your 18th Il find away for Charlie to take Esme out of the house"

"Have fun with that one" Emmett replied.

"Trust me Emmett, if I want something bad enough I always get it" I got of my chair and sat in Emmetts lap. I leant back and whispered in his ear.

"Do you know what I want right now?"

He shook his head.

"Well come with me and fine out" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room behind me, noticing that Edward eyes, never left my own.

" Well what do you want?" Emmett asked impatiently now that I was sitting on his bed.

" I dunno, I only dragged you out of the room to play games with Edward!" I saw a frown enter his face.

"Emmett, Im not using you, I had another reason too, but the true is better don't you think? Anyway Im getting the guys something for there birthday and due to the fact its Christmas, Ive decided that you get to tell me what you want and Il get it for you"

" Bella, I really don't want anything, its ok" He smiled.

" Emmett that's inequality just name it and Il get it for you" I smiled

" I want a date with Rosalie Hale" He sighed and I saw A twinkle in his eye

" Done"

"Do you even know her?"

" Nope" I yet again popped my p.

" So how you gonna do it?"

" A girl doesn't give away her secrets, now cmon Im sure there worried about us" I replied and made my way back to the den but before I entered I asked one more question.

"When do you want this date?"

" Em for the party" He replied

"Sure thing" I leant forward and kissed his cheek.

" Hey guys, sorry about that, just had to ask Emmett what he wanted for Christmas, interesting as hell Il tell you but you'll see what I mean at your birthday, now who's up for the rest of the vodka" I pulled the drink out of my bag and started passing it around.

" So Bella, now that you know stuff about us, how about we get to know stuff about you?" Edward suggested.

"Well why don't we play twenty questions?" I suggested feeling the alcohol in my system.

"Sure" Jasper drawled.

" Ok, this question is for all of you, are ye single?"

"Yup" came a chorus of answers, well that was surprising I thought Edward would be taken.

"Bella are you single?"

"most defiantly I only moved here and yere the first guys Ive actually spoken to, all I do is ring Alice and shop, easy to do when your fucking loaded." I replied.

"My turn, Emmett have you ever had sex on a kitchen table"

"No but definetly a must" he replied clearly caught up in the possibilties.

"Edward would you given the opportunity fuck Bella" Emmett slurred.

" maybe" He look at me and smirked something hidden in his eyes, Lust maybe but I didn't no him well enough to tell.

" Bella" Jasper drawled.

"Who do you think is the most attractive male in this room?" He asked clearly paying attention to my answer.

"Umm yere all really handsome" I replied.

"That doesn't answer the question" Edward piped in.

"Fine" I pointed at Edward and then hid my face in my hands regretting chosing this game to play.

"Awh Bella has a crush on Edward" Emmett began to sing but that wasn't the worse of of nowhere jasper began singing..

"Bella and Edward in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come marriage then comes baby cullen in a carriage"

"Shut up" I hissed and threw a pillow and his head.

"Its ok Bella, Id pick me too" Edward laughed.

"Im going home" I pouted while trying to hide my laughter not to well I might add..

"No don't" Edward pouted and the laughter came out of me even faster. I don't know why but I felt drawn to Edward and just cause he had said don't go, I really didn't feel like going anymore, although I had never intended to leave.

"So what do you guys normally do on Christmas?" I asked feeling rather bored.

"Umm well I normally go for a spin on my motorbike but Im sure that's not something ud be into?" Edward asked smirking.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover or in this case a girl by her clothes, C'mon lets go where going to my house I want to show you something!" I caught his hand and dragged him from the room..

"Guys we'll be back later" I called over my shoulder.

"Charlie Im going out with Edward we'll be back in awhile"

"Kay bell's don't take too long"

I still had his hand and for some weird reason I didn't feel like letting go.

I got on the back of his bike and he drove to my house in record time. A few minutes later we were heading through the house to the garage to where my cars and bikes were. His bike was sexy but was noticing compared to my Ducatti. It was my baby and nobody was allowed touch it cept me but Id make and exception for Edward.

"So what do you think?" I asked running my hand along my bike while he looked around at the two others in the garage and finally his eyes came back to rest on my baby.

"Wow" Was all that escaped his lips.

" I know right, as I said you should never judge someone unless you know them, Cmon Il race you back to your house" I opened the garage door threw on my leather jacket and got on the bike. I waited until we reached the end of the drive to officially start the race.

"1, 2, 3 GO" I screamed. Two seconds later I was gone like a shot.

Evidentially I beat him but not by much. By the time I had killed the engine Emmett and Jasper were outside admiring my bike. Edward pulled in with a smirk on his face.

"I let you win, I hope you know that"

"Sure"

"Okay my legs are freezing I want to go back inside if you don't mind" The guys barged back into the house nearly knocking me on the way…

It wasn't long after and were all in the sitting room playing guitar hero.. I looked out the window and it was snowing..

"Omigod Omigod, its snowing" I screamed I ran outside living the Edward Emmett and Jasper behind me. It was freezing but I didn't care less, I loved snow.. They came out two seconds later and automatically I threw snowballs at them whacking Edward full force in the face.

"I'm sorry" I screamed and ran towards him only to slip on an icy-patch. I didn't realise but I was suddenly on the ground with three guys standing around me…. It fucking hurt.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Eh I think so, help me up" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He let go of me as soon as I was standing and I tried to walk but I wobbled slightly and Edward caught my waist.

"Eh I think you should go inside at least for awhile" He advised..

"Kay" I muttered

He led me back through the French doors not once letting go of my hand.

"Edward I need to pee"

"Oh okay through there" He pointed out.

"Ill be here when you get back"

I walked through the door and into the bathroom only to notice I had a big pink face on me and that I was absolutely freezing.. A shudder ripped through my body.

Walking back to the kitchen I noticed the mistletoe over the door… Hmm to kiss Edward or not to kiss Edward. My heart was saying yes but my head was just spinning.

"Edward" I called making no move from the door.

"coming" he stood under the door frame and I lent up and kissed him, for a second he was shocked but then his lips started moving in sync with mine. To say he was a perfect kisser was an understatement. A few minutes later the need for oxygen became two overwhelming and I needed to pull away.

As soon as I pulled away I saw a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What was that about?" I couldn't form the word so I simply pointed towards the ceiling..

"Happy Christmas Edward"

He leant forward , he was getting closer by the second

"Bella" Charlie called just as his lips brushed mine.

"We gotta go"

"Ok I'm just going to say bye to the guys"

"Emmett, Jasper" They came running from outside covered in snow..

"Bye guys, Il see you next week I suppose, and I wont forget what you asked for" I smiled..

I made my way back to Edward, " Have you a phone?" I asked

"Yup Here" I put my number in under bella xxx. Hoping he'd text when he got the opportunity..As I crawled into bed that night feeling a little drowsy I heard my phone vibrate. Unknown number..

_ Night Bella, and happy Christmas._

_ E_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I didnt get this finnished and I totally apologize but i should have the ending up over the next few days... Im sorry ive been busy.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! also dont know why some of its in italics I cant get it off...xxx  
**

I woke up ty to a dulling pain in my head, did I fall that hard or was it all the vodka that I drank, but realistically I didn't drink that much, did I?

Ugh five days to get the guys birthday presents, I just hoped Alice had a thing for Jasper or else I was stuck in a rut wit this one. To be honest I wasn't to concern about Jasper, I was to caught up in Edward but it would be nice to get him what he wanted and Alice was lovely and so was Jasper, they would make a gorgeous couple.

I decided that if I was going to get it done in five days I might as well start now, as I still had to find this Rosalie girl! I got dressed in casual clothes that still made me look good.. Then again what didn't. I wasn't gorgeous but I knew how to accessorize

_Alice, im on my way over. Ive got GOSSIP!_

_Knowing Alice- I knew that girl couldn't turn down a good scandal, unfortunately this one was about her, I just hoped she wouldn't mind and returned Jaspers feelings, I don't think he'd take it well if she didn't._

_Alice was waiting for me when I got there, bouncing on the step with anticipation, I had barely got out of the car when she began to assault my ears,_

"_Tell me, Tell me, TELL ME" she screamed.._

"_WOAH, pixie calm down, Il get to it, first, do you want to hear my stuff or the stuff I uncovered about you?" _

"_Umm I should be the nice friend and say your stuff but What did they say about me?"_

"_Well they didn't say much, Im just curious do you like Jasper Cullen?" Her eyes did that twinkle thing I thought you only see in movies but apparently not._

"_he's ok why?" She asked slightly on edge._

"_Cause he kinda has a crush on you" I replied._

"_He does, really Bella, how do you know?" She squealed, clearly it wasn't going to be hard to convince her._

"_He told me, well his mother Esme told me but that's besides the point, do you want to do me a favour?" _

"_Depends on what it is now doesn't it Bella? Im not that gullible to agree to something before you explain it to me"_

"_I need you to be Jasper Cullen's date at his birthday Party?" I didn't look at her face for fear of what I might see.. A few seconds later a squeal escaped her lips causing me to look up.._

"_Yes, of course I will" she jumped around in excitement, that to me looked dangerous._

"_Alice calm down" I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from hurting herself.._

"_Im so excited" She piped._

"_You've another five days, chill out, or would you rather jump around and I wont tell you my news?!" I asked and her smile turned upside down._

"_Oh Bella, I completely forgot, I was just so excited."_

"_Its ok, but anyway I kissed Edward Cullen, but I was drunk and it was under the mistletoe, so I really don't know what it means, Hes a really good kisser" I rambled on so quickly I wasn't sure if she even heard me._

"_woah Bella calm down and you said I was bad, repeat that only slower please"_

"_I kissed Edward Cullen, but It was under the mistletoe"_

"_OMIGOD" she screamed even more excited now…_

"_what?" I don't see why shed find it important_

"_You kissed Edward Cullen, he wont touch any of the girls around here, he doesn't even give out his number to anyone, Id say since hes been here he hasn't even gone out with a girl and yet he kissed you" _

" _Well I kinda attacked him, I was drunk n I fell and hit my head and several other places, maybe he was being nice, and he text me"_

"_Well did he kiss you back?" _

"_After he registered what I was doing"_

"_He likes you, OMIGOD, this is like major, you totally should have told me this first" she yelled._

"_I don't think so, anyway I need your help again" _

"_With what?" she asked._

"_Do you know Rosalie Hale?" I asked slyly._

"_Eh yes why?" _

"_well I promised Emmett a date with her for new years eve" _

"_Bella why did you that? they've had an on- off relationship for two years" _

"_Cause that's all he asked for, he could have asked for anything but that's what he wanted"_

"_Ok, I'll help but no guarantees"_

"_Great" I pulled her into a bone crushing hug._

"_Bella, cant breath" _

"_Oh sorry, so what we doing today?" I replied already happy Id fulfilled one of my mini-missions.._

"_I think its best we introduce you to Rosalie hale, Id advice you change, you need to look great, Rosalie doesn't just talk to anyone" Oh god, sounds like a snob._

"_Oh ok, lets go to mine" we got back in about a half hour after Alice changed her outfit. It wasn't long till I was dressed and on the way to some café where Alice had arranged to meet her._

"_Rosalie" Alice squealed as she walked into the café and into the booth that had one occupant that instantly made me feel inferior. She was blonde and not like a platinum blonde but a natural blonde who looked like she should be on the cover of Vanity Fair or something similar. By god could Emmett pick them._

"_Alice" She replied just as happily._

"_This is my friend Bella" Alice gestured to me and I took a step forward and slid into the booth._

"_Ive heard about you, according to the few people who've seen you, your looks could rival mine or Alice's, I agree"_

"_Well I guess that's good but I disagree or have you not looked in a mirror lately" She reached into her purse and pulled out a compact._

"_Yes I have and I still agree" _

"_Well that's nice" I replied unsure of myself.._

"_So why the little get together?, although Im happy to catch up with one of my B.F.F's I'm sure theres another reason"_

"_Well Bella might have a small request but well get to that later, as there's a more important issue, that my friend Bella finds insignificant"_

"_Our friend" Rosalie corrected and that made me smile._

"_Well what is it?" She asked impatiently_

" _She kissed Edward Cullen" _

"_She did what?"_

"_Edward Cullen" _

"_NO I heard that. How, when?" she was looking at me now._

"_I was invited to there house yesterday for Christmas and I kinda attacked him under the mistletoe when I was drunk"_

"_Did he kiss you back?"_

"_Yes"_

"_OMIGOD, he likes her, unreal, see you are pretty"_

"_Eh thanks but I don't think he likes me, what else could he have done?"_

"_Pull away, rejected you quite obviously but he didn't, get in there, all the other girls have been trying but not succeeding, go for it but be subtle but not to subtle make him work for it" She insisted._

"_Oh ok." I replied taken aback._

"_Anyway I want to know will you come to a party on new years eve as Emmett Cullens date?" I asked._

"_No" Was her instant reply._

"_Why not?"_

"_Let him figure it out, or better yet you can figure it out and inform him, all that happens when Im out with Emmett, is other girls fling themselves at him" you could tell this upset her and automatically I knew what needed to be done. God being a girl is handy, cause if I were a male I probably wouldn't see anything wrong with this._

"_Oh ok" I replied trying not to give away my plan of action. Emmett would have his date if he did everything I said._

"_So what you going to do new years instead?" I asked genuinely interested._

"_I currently don't have plans, I don't decide until the day of really" _

"_Cool, anyway I gotta go, might go for that interview later, A job wouldn't hurt" I lied._

"_Okay, Rosalie Il text you later" _

"_Nice seeing you, and pass on my number to Bella" she stood and hugged us both giving us a peck on the cheek._

_It wasn't long later and I dropped Alice of and made my way to the Cullen's._

"_Bella" Esme smiled when she opened the door._

"_Ms Cullen, so nice to see you again"_

"_Please call me Esme, I thought we discussed this yesterday"_

"_Oh yeah sorry Esme, Is Emmett home?" I inquired._

"_Yes, hes in his room, go straight up, all the boys are in there!" She smiled and headed back in the the direction she came from._

"_Thanks" I called after her. I made my way up the flight of stairs and yet again decided against knocking. Im sure they were aware I was here anyway the doorbells fairly loud I hope._

"_Bella" Edward greeted as he saw me arrive._

"_Hey" I blushed.._

"_So what brings you to our humble abode?" Jasper mumbled from his position on the floor._

"_Well I've news unless you'd prefer I go?" I smiled._

"_News, well I thought you were here to make out with Edward again, don't think we didn't see" Emmett laughed, and I blushed._

"_OMIGOD, although that would be fun. Im sure what I have to tell you is of greater importance"_

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yup" _

"_Well keep us in suspense why don't you?" _

"_I will haha, Nah id prefer to do it in private, so Emmett and Edward leave please" I smiled._

"_But its my room" Whined Emmet_

"_Fine, Jasper come with me to your room" _

"_But its dirty" _

"_Fine an empty bathroom"_

"_what wrong with Edwards Room?" Jasper asked.._

"_Nothing" A blush crept into my cheeks.._

"_Aww look she'd much rather be in there with Edward" Emmett smile and Edward winked.._

"_Jasper now" It was my turn to whine.._

"_Fine Im coming" He slowly removed himself from the floor_

"_Good" I made my way back through the door throwing glares at the two assholes who were now laughing at me._

_I walked to the den, deciding against going in the bathroom with Jasper, that would just be weird._

"_Ok so whats so important you couldn't tell me in front of my brothers?"_

"_Alice agreed to be your date" you could tell he wanted to sigh from the look on his face_

"_Oh cool"_

"_that's your response, fine Im not telling you what happened when I told Alice you liked her so?" _

"_Bella please" He whimpered_

"_Fine, she was ecstatic don't think shes ever been so happy, you should have just asked her yourself you douche" _

"_But she could have rejected me" He moaned._

"_She wouldn't have clearly, anyway wear black the night of your birthday" _

"_Ok, if that's it, I'm sure Emmett wants to know what you have to tell him" _

"_Oh Okay"_

"_Actually wait, do you like Edward?" He asked and another blush crept into my cheeks_

"_Im taking that as confirmation, haha" He smiled and retreated back through the door._

"_Il send Emmett down" It wasn't long till I was face to face with Emmett. I wasn't looking forward to this._

"_Well?" He inquired._

"_Umm, she said no" _

"_I thought as much" He sighed._

"_Its not what you think, she wants you to ask her out" I replied_

"_I was going to, but she's always pushing me away" _

"_Do you ever think that's because you get so much female attention?" I piped in_

"_She's jealous" _

"_Well wouldn't you be?"_

"_I am, have you seen her Bella, she makes my knees go weak, shes like nobody Iv ever known" _

"_Well ask her out, It will help with everything."_

"_Fine, I will Ive four days till the party, Il do it tomorrow"_

"_Sooner rather later, don't procrastinate"_

"_I wont, Il go get Edward and Jasper, well watch a movie"_

"_Okay you sure you don't want me to go?"_

"_no you silly Billy" _

_I waited for what seemed like forever on the guys but only Edward showed up, omi-jesus I didn't notice early because I was so embarrassed but bi-god was he sexy. What I wouldn't do to him._

"_Edward" _

"_Hey" so this wasn't half awkward at all was it. It seem like the silence was going to last forever and suddenly my phone rang._

"_Alice"_

"_Yup, ok, emm il call you later, im kinda busy"_

"_With Edward?" she inquired and he started laughing. Great he'd heard._

"_shut up Alice, Talk to you later, love you loads" _

"_Ignore her please"_

"_Nope" He popped his p. oh god this was going to be torture._

"_Mean!" I made my way to the couch and sat there and began to prepare myself for the worse._

"_Well, there's something I want to talk to you about"_

"_Umm ok" Was all I could think to say._

"_About the kiss" oh god the worse was coming I could feel it, and I didn't like it, rejection was a bitch, I could feel tears in my eyes but I refused to shed them. They would stay concealed until I got home._

" _Yeah?" I asked trying to keep my voice in its normal tone._

"_Well, I was just wondering would you like to do it again?" I look up at him and he had produced mistletoe from his pocket._

"_Well, Il just have to think about that!" The look on his face turned from a smile into a frown._

"_Come here you dummy" I gestured for him to come over, with my index finger. Before I could take a breath his lips were on mine. And Omigod why had I been incarcerated last time this happen, wow he could kiss._


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys sorry about the wait.. internets been dodgy over here for the past few weeks with the weird weahter weve been having.. Well enjoy xxxxxxxxx**_

The next week pasted in a blur and it led me to where I was now, standing outside the cullen's in the shortest dress ever with Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, both knowing how there nights would turn out, I on the other hand was bricking it.

Edward had be overly nice to me the past week, sending cute little cliché text messages and the odd few which were really flirty and made me wonder how much more there was to Edward Cullen.

I was dragged from my thoughts by the sound of the Cullen male voices. "Girls" they all said in unison and each took there respected partner although I wasn't even sure if I was here as Edwards friend or more. So far to me it seem to me like we were friends with Benefits and nothing more, and to be quite frank I didn't think Id like it much if I saw him going off with other girls tonight.

God I sounded like a clingy girlfriend, opps wasn't my intention but in reality that was the way I felt and I couldn't help it. Edward was a Sex-god and anybody who thought differently was obviously mistaken.

I mean with Bronze locks that were in perfect disarray, and the face of a Greek Adonis how couldn't anyone not find him attractive. If you were a lesbian that's how, and even then Id say Edward could turn a gay girl straight.

"Bella you look stunning" He whispered in my ear automatically sending my heart into overdrive.

"thanks" I blushed and he led me to the main area of the house that was holding the party. I swear when I walked into the room on Edward's arm all the girls turned and gaped like I was deformed or something, my eyes automatically went to the floor.

"Bella, ignore them, your better than them" He smiled that heartbreaking smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. God I probably had the biggest crush on him ever and if nothing ever came of it Id probably be heartbroken or go into some sort of depression. Id only known him six days and already this was the effect he was having on me.

I didn't know what to do about what I was feeling but I knew it wasn't healthy.

"So you wanna dance?" I asked simply cause I couldn't think of anything better to say

"Eh sure, but be warned I cant dance very well"

"Just keep close to me and you'll be okay" I smiled seductively.

As soon as we made our way to the centre of the room the music changed to a slow song and I automatically looked over to where the d.j was to see Alice standing by his side smiling at me. I shook my head in embarrassment while Edward looked completely amused and pulled me into his body. A good head above me I let my head rest on his chest, as we swayed to the beat totally ignoring everybody else until I heard some skank's talking about me. I automatically pulled back from Edward and made my way over to where the voices where coming from.

"Hi Im Bella, apparently I'm a whore who steals your man" I glared.

"Oh you heard that did you?" a tall blonde one leered at me.

"Evidentially" I replied not fearful of her glare or her cronies that accompanied her on either side.

"Well it's true isn't it, you just waltz in here on Edward Cullen's arm in a dress made for a prostitute and expect nothing to be said, did he pay you to come or something?"

"Actually I organised this party and to be quite frank I don't know how anybody let you in wearing something from a thrift market, cant afford designer labels is it?" This girl was getting on my nerves and insulting my clothes was a low blow.

"Excuse this dress is a valentino, or can you not tell your designers"

"If that's a valentino, Im a fucking princess"

"Bella" Edward's voice called.

"Over here" I yelled and within seconds his hands were around my waist.

"Edward is this your girlfriend?" the fake blonde pointed to me with her badly manicure nails.

"emmm" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Cmon Bella" He towed me away from then but not before the blonde one uttered one final word. I pulled away from Edward and marched my ass back over to the trio of girls who were now laughing as they didn't see me approach.

"Would you like to say that a little louder so the whole room can hear you?" I raged

"PROSTITUE" she yelled and that was it, I cracked, I didn't even realised it until it was done, but I had punched her square in the jaw and she was now holding her face in astonishment as she tried to hold back the tears that were now begging to slide down her face.

"You bitch" her other friend yelled.

"Oh really, its clear that everyone at this party sans the odd few girls, has a crush on Edward Cullen, yeah he's flawless but what is with calling me a prostitute just because he wouldn't lay a finger on sluts like you three"

"Ummm"

"Bella I think that's enough" Edward called.

"Yeah fine whatever, evidentially Im not wanted at this party, so Il just go home, have a good night" I headed to the front door, and got my jacket before anyone could stop me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I put on my helmet and got on my bike. I didn't look back at the house as I made my way home..

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW..

What the fuck had just happened? I saw Lauren clutching her Jaw but I knew she deserved it, Bella doesn't take shit from anyone and I learnt that the night I had said she was probably ugly on face book. By god was I dead wrong.

When she walked through Emmett's bedroom door on Christmas day, I was so relieved I had worn loose pants as automatically I felt a boner coming on. It wasn't that she was overly stunning or anything, she was simply naturally pretty, and had a sense of innocence about her. I was taken by her straight away. And that Kiss, by god did I want a repeat performance and by god I got it.

But what had just happened now, turned me on more than it should have, I mean it was just so hot seeing little Bella stand up for herself that way, and now she was gone.

And what annoyed me more was the fact that she said nobody wanted her at this party. Wasn't she able to tell that I wanted her, wanted her more than Ive ever wanted anything because Emmett and Jasper had been able to tell since I kissed her on Christmas day, never had I indulged in something so, so simplistic yet passionate. It was like she had awaken something that was dead in me just with that kiss.

"Edward, what the fuck?" Alice raged at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not catching on

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"I was I just got lost in my train of thought"

"Well go now before she never speaks to you again" I didn't need much more convincing than that as I got on my bike and made my way to Bella's all the while hoping I wasn't too late.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Omigod, what had I just done. Way to make a scene Bella, I scolded myself. And the worse part was that Edward actually had the audacity tell me that I had done enough, had he not heard what she had said about me. Was he ashamed of me? I felt tears form in my eyes at the thought of disappointing Edward and on his 18th birthday, and then I began to feel even worse as I had expected him to follow me. Like he'd do that. He clearly doesn't like me the way I like him.. It was impossible to stop the tears that were now freely flowing down my cheeks.

I cuddled myself on the couch and let the tears creep down my skin reminding me that I wasn't worthy of Edwards affections.

After awhile I heard a knock on the door but didn't feel like answering in my current state. So I just let whoever it was continue knocking on the door. It stopped after what seemed like forever.

"Bella, I know your in there, let me in" Edwards voiced called.

"Go away Edward" I screamed not moving from my position on the couch.

"Bella please" and I found that I couldn't ignore him.I got up of the couch and opened the door, I didn't even look at him but simply turned on my heel and made my way back to the comfort of the couch. One comfortably seated I decided to speak, as he hadn't.

"Edward what are you doing here?" that was the first thought I'd had when I heard his voice outside the door.

"I came to apologize, you were just standing up for yourself and I turned around and made you out to be the person that was in the wrong. Bella you know what does girls say about you are lies so there really was no point in going down to there level to start a fight"

"I did not intentionally start a fight, I stood up for myself like I should do, I might be new here Edward but that doesn't mean Il take crap from anybody especially girls who feel so low about there appearances they pick on mine to reassure themselves, Edward you might not get it, but the reason I was called a prostitue was because I was on your arm tonight"

"You might not see it the way I do, but you could have at least stood up for me instead of shooting me down in front of all those people" I was raging now, finally I got it right in my head, I was mad that I had been called a prostitue I was mad that Edward hadn't stood up for me the way he should have. It was clear to me now that I meant nothing to him. I was just something to do.

"Bella, that's not fair and you know it" He was looking directly at me.

"I didn't stand up for you because I thought you didn't want me too , I thought you liked to handle everything on your, that you liked being independent."

"Independent yes, being called a prostitue because I was with you, not so much" I replied letting the tears flow down my face. Edward crossed the room and came to sit beside me and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella, Im sorry, I really am, please forgive me" I looked into his eyes to see nothing but remorse in his eyes and he was evident he was truly sorry.

"Its ok" I smiled and pushed over to give him room on the couch.

"Bella, do you want to go back to the party?"

"Love too" I smiled just give me a minute.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom to fix the mess that currently adorned my face. It wasn't long till I was straddling the back of Edwards bike and back at the Cullen house.

"Well this party isn't getting too out of hand like I expected" Edward said in my ear.

"Five minutes till midnight" Someone shouted out over the music.

"Dance with me" Edward requested as he dragged me to the dance floor.

"You know you look really beautiful" I looked away from his eyes and let the blush creep up my cheeks.

"so do you" I said momentarily dazed. He leant forward and kissed my lips chastely.

" 1 minute" the voice screamed again.

"Bella Ive been meaning to ask you something"

"Yeah" I asked intrigued.

"Well I was wondering would you be my girlfriend?" He looked into my eyes trying to read my expression, but I simple leant forward and kissed him, hearing fireworks going off around me. I pulled away much to soon in my opinion but the need for oxygen was essential.

"Im taking that as a yes" He smiled and kissed me again…..

THE END

X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X


End file.
